The Final Battle
by LowTide1322
Summary: The Final Battle of the Prophecy of the Seven. Read as Percy Jackson and his friends face Gaea! (This is almost like my prediction of what will happen at the end of "The Blood of Olympus")
1. Chapter 1

JASON

Jason had no idea how today would turn out. The _Argo II _sailed over ancient Greece. Today was their final battle against Gaea. The prophecy would be understood. It was August 1st.

The ship was quiet. Piper was at Jason's side. They held hands, and smiled at each other. Hazel was busy comforting Frank, making sure that he didn't freak out and turn into a random animal. Nico was below deck, undoubtedly alone. Leo was steering the ship, his hands shaking madly. Percy and Annabeth were looking out to the sea below, sharing quiet words with each other.

Reyna and Coach Hedge stayed at camp once they brought the Athena statue, but Nico shadow traveled back to the ship in time for today.

Eventually, Percy turned around and said, "I want you all to know that whatever happens today, remember that all of you guys are great, and we are inseparable. I am honored to have known you all."

"It sounds like you're making a goodbye speech," added Leo with a grin. The grin faded almost immediately, realizing what he just said. His hands were still shaking.

Percy muttered something under his breath, but Jason couldn't make it out. Before Jason could ask what Percy had said, an arrow flew past his ear. He yelped in surprise.

"Oh my gods! Jason, are you okay? Did it hit you? How—," Piper was cut off by Nico who had come onto the deck.

"The monsters are attacking. It's time. TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!"

Everyone got into their battle positions as the _Argo II _descended towards the land. More arrows came, but these monsters didn't have very good aim. Leo pulled out little vials of Greek Fire from his tool belt, and threw them at the enemy. Monsters everywhere were trying to run away, but they were too slow. The fire exploded, and there were lots of clouds of dust. But more monsters came.

Once the _Argo II _landed, the demigods attacked. They were outnumbered, by a lot, until Nico summoned the dead, and Jason summoned lightning. More monsters fell by the minute, and Jason thought, _we can actually win, it's possible! _

Once it seemed that most of the monsters were becoming dust piles, something hard hit Jason in the head, and he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

JASON

Jason woke up and he was chained up to some kind of post or table or something. He tried to break free, but the chains were too strong. A monster of some sort elbowed him in the gut, and Jason stopped trying.

Piper was next to him, and the rest of them were chained up too. In front of them was a lady. She was pretty, but had an evil look in her eye.

"Good," she said, "now that all of you are awake, I can pick who will wake me." Jason was very confused, this lady was awake, unless…

"Yes, son of Jupiter, I am Gaea in human form. How you mortals manage to lug around these bodies impresses me. I could use you, but you have _such_ a beautiful face," she gestured to Annabeth. She spit at Gaea's feet.

"Ugh! You hopeless girl! You will do," Gaea unchained Annabeth, and grabbed her by the wrist. Annabeth shrieked, like she was hurt.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" yelled Jason before anyone else.

"Hmm, I guess he will do as well. You!" she pointed to a monster, "bring him to me." Jason was unchained and dragged to the center of the clearing next to Annabeth. Piper screamed, Percy was struggling in his chains; Hazel's mouth was gaping in shock, Frank seemed to be concentrating on an animal, and Nico looked like he was trying to choke back tears.

Gaea held a knife up to Jason's neck, and he closed his eyes, ready for Elysium. Before Gaea could strike, someone yelled, "Wait!"

Annabeth looked down and closed her eyes. Percy stepped forward, sword in hand. Somehow, he escaped his chains, and the monsters guarding him were now piles of dust. Gaea let go of Jason, and he stumbled.

"I will do anything you want, just don't kill any of them," said Percy.

"Anything, you say? Fine. Give me your sword," Gaea threw Jason and Annabeth back to Nico, Hazel, Piper and Frank, and they were locked up again.

Percy gave Gaea his sword, and stood in the center of the clearing. Gaea walked up to Percy, and she looked at him with pity.

"Poor little demigod. I can't imagine what it's like to have your friends ripped away from you, or have them be the cause of your destruction."

Percy glared at her. His eyes were stormy, but he didn't say anything. Gaea smiled an evil smile, and plunged Riptide into Percy's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

HAZEL

Hazel screamed as Percy dropped to his knees. Her screams slowly became sobs. Gaea pulled Percy's sword out of his chest, and he yelled in pain. Hazel realized that Jason began to sob and call Percy's name. Nico seemed to shrink almost, and he looked like he was a little kid, the way his eyes began to widen. Leo was saying "no" repeatedly. Piper was sobbing, and Frank held Hazel, but she could tell he was sobbing too. Annabeth just stood there. She didn't cry, or scream or yell, she stood completely still, with a tear running down her cheek.

Gaea kicked Percy onto his back, and threw Riptide down next to him.

"I'm known for many things, Perseus Jackson" smirked Gaea, "and lying is most certainly one of them. Also, that nasty wound you have, is incurable, since the sword you were destined to have betrayed you," Gaea walked over to Jason, and was about to run him through with a sword when Percy stood up. Gaea looked back to him and sneered, "You just don't give up, don't you?" She walked over to Percy.

Hazel suddenly felt a surge of power, and heard her father's voice in her head: _I give you my powers (temporarily) to end this vile war_. She looked at Frank, whose eyes were widened, and he nodded. He had his father's voice in his head, too. Hazel looked at everyone, and they all nodded. Hazel widened her eyes, and looked back to Percy.

Gaea stabbed Percy in the stomach, and Annabeth shrieked. But Percy didn't flinch. Gaea's smile wavered, as she looked at her bent sword. The blade didn't penetrate Percy's skin, and he grinned.

"Didn't expect _that _to happen, did you?" Gaea only growled. Percy then closed his eyes, and the air suddenly smelled salty. Before she knew it, Hazel was surrounded by water, but she was protected by a small air bubble around her body. It was then when Hazel knew exactly what she needed to do with her power.


	4. Chapter 4

HAZEL

Hazel realized that Percy was "renewing" the earth. How could they protect the mortals from freaking out? The Mist. Hazel concentrated on a thunderstorm, all around the world. One where the waves were big, and there was a lot of lightning. While doing this, Jason was creating billions of lightning bolts in the sky, and Nico was creating thousands of cracks in the earth's surface. Piper kept screaming commands at the earth, Leo was burning Gaea (with a lot of oxygen from Percy), Frank ordered an army from underground to attack Gaea, and Annabeth was helping Frank tell the army to do certain battle formations. Hazel concentrated even harder.

Eventually, Hazel's power left her, and it seemed that was the case with everyone else. The water was receding, the lightning was gone, the cracks in the earth came back together, the fire stopped, the army of Ares disappeared, and Piper stopped shouting. All that was left was Gaea in the center of the clearing, sinking down into the earth.

"I will destroy your descendents! I will rise again!"

"Not for a couple million years, Gaea. Your time is up," retorted Leo. Gaea screamed as she sunk into the ground completely. The ground suddenly felt lighter, and the air smelled fresh. All of the giants, titans and monsters were gone. The demigods cheered.

"Wait!" yelled Annabeth, "Percy!"

The son of Poseidon lay on his back, breathing faintly. The wound in his chest was getting worse.

"No, no Percy!" whispered Hazel. After all Hazel had been through with him, she couldn't stand it seeing him injured. She wept into her hands.

"Camp," said Percy faintly, "we gotta see them." Hazel knew she could transport them to Camp Half-Blood. But only with Nico's help.

"Nico! We need to shadow-travel to camp, and we can do it together! Come on!" Together, the demigods held hands, and they immediately saw the famous Camp Half-Blood. Hazel had never seen it before, and she would love to have a tour. _Now isn't the time_, she thought.

The eight of them appeared on Half-Blood hill, and Leo and Jason sprinted to get Chiron and many others to help heal Percy.

"Good," Percy barely whispered, "home."


	5. Chapter 5

ANNABETH

This _had _to have been a dream. Percy wasn't dying. They hadn't just defeated Gaea. It was all impossible.

They had been able to carry Percy near the cabins, until Frank couldn't carry Percy any farther. Chiron had all of his healing supplies and tried to bandage the wound, but it didn't help. They tried to use the Golden Fleece, but that didn't work either.

All of the campers had gathered around Percy, and most of them were crying. Chiron kept muttering, "Come on Percy."

Annabeth never left Percy's side. Neither did the rest of the seven.

"Chiron, wait," Percy said, this time loud enough for people close to him could hear.

"What is it, Percy?"

"Gaea said that this wound was incurable, because Riptide betrayed me." Percy pulled the pen out of his pocket, and then dropped it as if it were too heavy. He winced. Annabeth started to cry harder. Why couldn't they save him? Why did he have to go through so much pain?

Just then, the waves on the shore started to crash harder against the surface, and a man appeared before them. _Poseidon_.

The god knelt down to Percy.

"Perseus! Stay with me!" Poseidon held Percy, and tears began to roll down his cheeks. By this time, everyone in the camp was bowing.

"Don't pay attention to me! Help the boy!" Poseidon's voice cracked slightly.

"Father, I can't be healed. There is no way," Percy croaked.

"Percy…," This time Annabeth spoke. She needed to talk to him. Percy looked at all of them.

"You guys are all the bravest people I have ever met. Leo, you are hilarious, and you can literally create anything, when you put your mind to it. Frank, man, you are one of my closest friends, and I've seen you do _amazing _things, and you can't let those special things about you get away, okay? Piper," when Percy said her name, a sob that she seemed to hold in for awhile escaped, "you are beautiful, and you are a warrior. You can accomplish anything, and don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Jason—,"he was cut off by Jason.

"Percy, you can't leave, you can't die!" Jason yelled.

"I'm not leaving you," Annabeth noticed there was a tear streaming down Percy's cheek,

"You just won't be able to see me. Jason, you are a hero. You have the right to be called the son of Zeus. You're a leader and a fighter, and I'll_ always _be there for you. Hazel, you are so special and you have a great life ahead of you, live it well. Nico, I—,"

"It's like Bianca all over again."

"No, Nico, it's not. I'm not leaving you. You can be able to see me, Nico, and you won't lose me. Not like Bianca." After Percy said this, Nico nodded. Oddly, Jason was eying Nico with almost a look of curiosity.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at Percy. His face was pale, and covered with cuts. Percy's shirt was almost in tatters, but his eyes glowed more brilliantly than any other star. She grabbed his hand.

"You are the most beautiful being ever created. I know this is hard for you, but when I'm gone," he gulped, "You can't dwell on me. You have to move on. Live your life. But still know that you're my Wise Girl. I love you."

"I love you too," Annabeth could barely speak. She began to cry, and then full out sob. What would she do without her Percy? She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

"Where is he?" yelled a voice from the crowd of demigods. Clarisse broke through the crowds with Grover, Rachel, and the Stoll brothers. Grover and Rachel immediately rushed to Percy's side, Travis and Connor stood in shock. Clarisse saw Percy, and she started to wipe tears from her face. Before more people could notice, she regained her composure.

"Percy—," Grover started.

"Break the empathy link. Just to be safe."

"You can't be so sure…"

"Please," Percy looked at him with pleading eyes, "when I die, it's not fair if you do, too."

"Alright."

"Well, I guess that settles—," Percy winced and looked at Annabeth. He seemed _scared_. That look went away when he squeezed Annabeth's hand. His grip started to loosen.

"Annabeth."

Percy's grip loosened more, and his expression became more distant.

"Percy! No! Stay with me! Please! I need you," Annabeth's tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"Annabeth," he said once more.

His eyes closed and his hand was completely limp. Percy Jackson was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

ANNABETH

Annabeth walked to her cabin in silence. There was nothing to do, nothing to say. Percy was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt hollow, empty.

Annabeth reached her cabin, and all of her brothers and sisters stared at her with their matching grey eyes. She didn't want apologies. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her. Annabeth just wanted to go to sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, Annabeth thought about Percy. She couldn't stop herself from crying. When Percy died, it seemed that most of the camp's, and even the world's, spirits died with him. Even if it was sunny out, the sunlight didn't reach the surface. Annabeth couldn't bear to look at the sea. It was always grey, and stock still. Even if you were to throw a rock or stick in it, there wouldn't be any ripples.

When Annabeth woke up in the morning, she didn't care what time it was. To her, minutes became hours, hours became days, and she would walk through every day, trying to forget that the most important thing in her life was gone. She walked to the mess hall.

"Annabeth," said a voice from behind her. Annabeth looked behind her and saw Thalia. Annabeth ran into her arms, and began to sob.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm here for you, I'm here," Thalia said while stroking Annabeth's head.

Thalia sat with Annabeth during breakfast. She made Annabeth giggle, which she hadn't done in awhile.

Annabeth knew it was coming, when Thalia asked her about how she was dealing with Percy's death. She had to be honest.

"Not good," she answered, "all I can think about is him and I can't stop crying. It feels like life isn't worth anything anymore."

"But it is. No matter what you feel, life is _always _worth it. You know that, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I heard that Poseidon made an appearance?" she questioned.

"I've never seen a god cry before, or see one seem so, _broken_. Especially one of the big three. It seemed so impossible, all of it."

"Oh," Thalia immediately changed the subject, "So, you defeated Gaea? The world is safe?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, Gaea will rise again, but not for another couple million years or so. There hasn't been time to celebrate, or anything. Everything is quiet and peaceful in honor of," Annabeth couldn't say Percy's name without crying, so she decided not to, "_him_."

"No training or _anything_? And this is okay with Chiron?"

"Chiron hasn't come out of his room, ever since the day—we had to—," Annabeth choked back tears, but Thalia must have been able to tell, because she said,

"It's alright. You don't need to talk about it."

After breakfast, Annabeth decided to visit the sea. She couldn't help it any longer. The more she ignored it, the more it hurt. She walked to the place where she and Percy had their first underwater kiss.

"You come to the sea to grieve? Unlike most."

Annabeth turned around to see Poseidon. She bowed.

"My lord, I—,"

"I'm not going through any more pain than you are, Annabeth." He walked to her.

"I do not understand, my lord."

"Understand that the sea must never be forgotten, and that it is there for _you _always," he put his hand on her shoulder, "You are brave, Annabeth, and I admire that about you."

Annabeth nodded, and she watched as Poseidon disappeared as the mist.

When Annabeth was in her cabin reading ancient Greek architecture books, Travis burst through the door, gasping as if he just ran a mile,

"Sea, someone, took, body, mysterious, man—,"

"Wait, what?"

"Just come on!"

Annabeth followed Travis to the beach, and from what she could see through the crowd of demigods was a guy in a toga, but someone walked in front of her so she couldn't see anymore. Eventually, Annabeth found Piper in the crowd and asked her what was going on.

"Someone took Percy's body, and now this guy, who apparently looks like him, appears out of the water, requesting for Chiron," Piper explained.

"But, the ceremony was tonight! We were supposed to put Percy to rest tonight!" Saying his name was hard, but she didn't care. This wasn't fair!

"I'm getting a closer look at this guy," Annabeth said as she pushed through the rest of the crowd. When she reached the front, her legs became wobbly. There, standing right in front of her, was a guy with sea green eyes, and a playful look in his eye. When he saw Annabeth, he winked.

There, right in front of her was Percy. Not as a ghost, but as regular Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

ANNABETH

How was this possible? Annabeth didn't know. This guy looked exactly like Percy, except his skin almost glowed, and his hair was cut shorter. Annabeth had the sense that this Percy didn't know who she was because after he winked at her, he continued talking to Mr. D. It was possible the gods were fooling around with the demigods, making them think Percy was back. Or, this was _real_.

Eventually, Chiron came onto the beach. When he saw the Percy look-a-like, he stopped in his tracks. Chiron looked at Annabeth. She only shrugged.

"Ah, here he is! Now you two have a nice long chat while I, er, do…something…," said Mr. D. He happily walked away to the Big House.

"Hello. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Is there anything you need?" Chiron asked.

"I bring word from Olympus," answered the Percy look-a-like. When he spoke, Annabeth almost melted. He sounded exactly like Percy, except his voice flowed easier, like he was someone of authority.

"And what might that be?"

"The Olympians have asked you to cancel your ceremony for this boy, and to start celebration."

Annabeth felt confused. What was he talking about?

"I do not understand," Chiron spoke after a long beat of silence.

"He has been renewed, he is no longer dead. He is now a major god."

Annabeth's heart sank. Percy was a god? Now Annabeth could never be with him.

"But not yet," he said as he looked at Annabeth with a smile, "There is a life he must live first."

"Wait a moment. Percy?" Chiron said with shock, but Percy ignored him. Annabeth locked eyes with the god. He moved toward her.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered. He was inches from her now.

"You mean Seaweed Brain? Yeah, I think that's me."

Before Annabeth could react, Percy kissed her. Annabeth was filled with so much joy and relief, that tears welled up in her eyes. They kissed passionately, and no one bothered to stop them. Eventually they did stop, and they spoke.

"I thought I lost you forever," Annabeth said.

"The gods gave me a deal, and I, kind of, changed it…," Percy replied.

"To what?"

"Well, I get to live my life (and I will age) with you, and when we die, we can both become immortal."

Annabeth thought about this for a moment. The first part was a done deal, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to become immortal.

"What will we be the gods of?" Annabeth asked.

"Well… I would be the god of heroes, and you wouldn't….necessarily…. be a goddess of something like that. But we would be eternally together, like Zeus and Hera. If that's too much for you, I understand…"

"We'll just see where life takes us, okay? But wow, god of heroes, that's _huge _Percy," Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Percy?" Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Nico, Thalia and Grover broke through the crowd. They sprinted to him.

"Hey guys! Can't, breathe…," Percy barley spoke as they all crushed him in one big hug.

Finally, there was celebration. Everyone was happy, the world was safe, and Gaea wasn't going to be a problem for awhile. That didn't mean they weren't out of the woods yet. There were still monsters out there, giants and titans were reforming. _Let yourself be happy for once! _Annabeth silently told herself. Camp Half Blood was finally happy, the way it was supposed to be.


	8. Epilouge

PERCY

Percy sat on the beach. Everything was perfect, and his life was rolled out ahead of him, like a carpet. God of heroes, that was like being the good god, always. Percy wasn't sure he was worthy of that position.

He also felt bad about making everyone cry and feel sad, and then _poof! _Percy's back! And Percy didn't even know how his _mom _felt about all of this.

"She is fine, I told her the whole story."

Percy turned around to see his father, Poseidon.

"So, you can read minds now?"

"I just had a feeling that you were worried about your mother," Poseidon replied.

"I kind of remember you being there, you know, the day I….died," Percy ventured.

"I don't think I'll ever even think about that day again, Percy."

Percy got up and walked over to him. Percy hadn't thought about his dad. How had Poseidon taken this? It must have crushed his heart. Percy didn't like to boast, but he was pretty sure that he was Poseidon's favorite son.

"Well, I should get—," Poseidon was cut off by a hug from Percy.

"I'm glad you were there, dad, and I'm sorry I put you through so much pain," said Percy.

"I'm glad you're okay, Perseus." They broke apart. Poseidon vanished into the sea.

Percy looked at the sea. The waves were little, and the sky was clear. Percy decided he was willing to become a god now. But that was a long time from now.

Percy took one last look at the sea, and turned back to camp, to celebrate with everyone else.


End file.
